Pain can be soothed, but not forgotten
by RainbowBai
Summary: Reunionfic-2 years after Rose was sent into the parallel universe and she is moving slowly along with her new life. Her family comes for a visit when tragedy strikes leaving Rose alone and begging for death until a stranger arrives. Ten/Rose/Jack COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

This Story takes place 2 years after Doomsday

Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who, if I did rose would still be there L probably

CHAPTER 1: When Tragedy Strikes Home

o0o0o0o0o0o

Rose stared solemnly at herself in the mirror, 'it's just a small get together, they are your parents, try to have a good time' she told herself then rejoined her parents and Mickey in the living room of her small house on the beach of Bad Wolf Bay.

She doesn't know why she stayed, but she did and her parents visited her every month. Mickey came along with them most of the time; he was Rose's best friend so he sometimes came to visit without her parents just to cheer her up.

Rose had been miserable for the past two years stuck on Earth in another Universe without The Doctor. These monthly visits had helped her a little and Pete was able to get her to work for Torchwood from her home. So she made a living, but she didn't always feel alive.

Rose smiled politely at the others while they exchanged stories and laughs when she heard the horrible noise that makes her stomach turn in hate and fear.

"INFILTRATE, _INFILTRATE"_

She heard the electric tone of the dalek.

Everyone froze in panic.

Rose jumped up to her feet and grabbed Jackie's arm and tried to pull her up to run, but everyone was still frozen in fear. Then the dalek blasted the door to pieces and entered the house.

The dalek's eye stalk drifted towards Mickey. When Mickey noticed this he jumped and started running towards Rose. "EXTERMINATE, _EXTERMINATE!" _And with that Mickey laid dead on the floor. By this time Pete was awoke from is panic and quickly pulled Jackie behind him and Rose ran over towards her to get her out of the house. Pete fell back to the floor as Rose and Jackie stood at almost cornered against the wall. "EXTERMINATE, EXTERMINATE!" it yelled and Jackie's hand slipped out of Rose's then everything went into slow motion for her.

The dalek's eyestalk slowly moved to look at Rose. Rose saw the lights atop it's head light up before she actually heard and registered the words, "**_EXTERMINATE, EXTERMINATE" _**then the beam of fatal light shot out at her and she collapsed.

Then the dalek turned towards the door and as soon as it was in the open door way it exploded. The explosion crumpled the doorway leaving it so that nothing could get in or out also starting a fire.

Rose laid there on the floor taking deep and ragged breaths. 'I should be dead!' she thought 'why am I not dead' then the pain hit her. The shot from the dalek took it's time to affect her body, but when it did, it was merciless. Rose screamed in horror and agony as the excruciating pain circled its way around the inside of her body making sure that every inch of her hurt with an enormous amount of pain. The tears fell down her face and her throat burned and stung as it dried from her blood curling screaming. "HELP ME, OH GOD HELP ME; IT HURTS SO BAD" she started yelling out at nothingness, "GOD KILL ME NOW, IT HURTS TO MUCH" she kept screaming.

She started feeling more heat outside her body. It was then she noticed the fire growing and crawling towards her. She screeched louder as everything was still hurting even the tears streaming down her face. She could only stare at her mum's empty face next to her then her eyes drifted over Pete and then Mickey, "oh god, they're dead, mum please wake up, MUM WAKE UP" she started yelling at them as she felt the flames start licking at her legs only intensifying the pain, "WHY AM I NOT DEAD!" she screamed out as the fire was torturing her.

As she was screaming and crying and begging for death to come for her quickly she didn't hear the debris get pulled from the door or the soft rushed footsteps coming towards her.

All of a sudden Rose felt 2 cold hands gently grab her and lift her up.

This intensified the pain even more and screamed even louder as she clutched the shirt of her rescuer in tight fist. "PLEASE KILL ME, THE P-PAIN IS TOO MUCH" she begged the heroic stranger. She felt the cool air of the night hit her and she heard the footsteps in the sand, but she still didn't register anything in her head all she could register was the pain and so she continued to beg, "PLEASE, PLEASE LET ME DIE, THEY'RE DEAD, HE LEFT ME, IT HURTS SO MUCH EVERYTHING HURTS, LET. ME. DIE." She screeched through clenched teeth and tears. Her fist still balled up in fist full of the stranger's shirt, her eyes were squeezed shut, and her body was shaking in intense pain. The stranger set her down in the sand and spoke for the first time "Oh Rose, I could never do that you; please you have to calm down" The Doctor said as one of his cold hands clutched one of hers and the other stroked her face gently as she was writhing in pain in the sand. Her eyes flashed open and she saw a blurry image of him through the tears, but then another crash of burning pain hit her and her eyes squeezed shut again. She let out another shrill scream and she squeezed The Doctor's hand even tighter.

The another, warmer, hand grabbed her open hand, and with a soothing voice tried to calm her down as well, "shh Rosie, it's ok, shh, we're here now" said another familiar voice as both his hands clamped down holding her hand tight.

"D-Doctor, J-Jack, it hurts, so bad, it hurts." She almost whispered. "Shh, I know Rosie, just try and sleep, we'll be here when you wake up" Jack said in a pained but soothing voice. "Oh Rose, I'm sorry, I'm so, so sorry, but please just try to sleep, then we will help you" the doctor's voice so close to her urged her. As so she listened, she tried to calm down and tried to sleep. But everything was still there, the pain, the torture, the agony, everything except her family.

o0o0o0o0o

Thanks for reading, depending on the reviews of this chapter, I will continue the story :)


	2. Chapter 2

This is going to be short because I know people hate these things, but anyways thanks for the good reviews!

Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor who or any of these characters L

0o0o0o0o0

As Rose slowly rose into consciousness, her eyes refused to open for she was still extremely tired. She then started to remember her horrible nightmare. She recalled the dalek, and the unusually realistic pain, and then she recalled her mother's empty face as she lay dead on the floor. Rose knew it was a dream, but she couldn't handle that and she sat straight up in bed with her eyes flashing open.

As soon as she did though, the pain hit her chest and she gasped and squeezed her eyes shut again. She whimpered as she kept trying to sit up and the soreness kept shuttering through her. Within in seconds a pair of cold hands gently pushed her down into bed. "Whoa now, it's ok Rose, just relax and lay down" The Doctor said in a hushed soothing tone. Instantly Rose's eyes flashed open.

At first she felt happiness at seeing her beloved Doctor, and then the memories hit her like a ton of bricks.

"Oh God, oh Doctor, m-my family; they're, they're dead" her voice was so hushed it was almost silent, but the Doctor heard her and sighed as the tears came plowing down Rose's face. His hand held hers tightly and he sat down on her bed stoking her cheek as she cried. "Oh Rose, I'm so sorry, we arrived too late to save them" his voice was filled with grief and his eyes were almost filled with tears. He gently picked her up so she was sitting now. He was hugging her tight as she cried into his shoulder.

After Rose had calmed down she sat up and looked straight at the Doctor.

The Doctor was pained to see Rose's red and glassy eyes so filled with pain, sadness, and confusion. "D-Doctor?" she tried to keep her voice from wavering and cracking but failed, he gave her a soft smile to continue, "Why am I not dead?"

His eyes saddened again at her question. He hated thinking that she should be dead right now, he hated knowing that if it wasn't for some unknown force he wouldn't of been able to save Rose either, he hated seeing Jackie, Pete, and Mickey dead on the floor, and most of all he hated hearing the screams of Rose; his Rose crying and begging for death. He knew not of why she was alive, but he was incredibly grateful. "I don't know Rose, but I'm so glad you are, you have no idea of how happy I am that you are alive right now" he said looking straight into her eyes and giving her a gentle but loving smile.

Rose pulled him into another tight hug at his words. She was so touched and miserable at the moment, it burned her, but the Doctor made the pain so easy. He soothed the pain that hurt her heart.

Rose was so comfortable at his warm embrace that she gently drifted into sleep. When the Doctor heard her gentle snoring again, he softly placed her down onto the pillow again.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

**_Rose was inside a dark room that gave her a terrible and uncomfortable feeling. Everything was black and silent until the small room erupted in loud echoes._**

**_The dalek's loud screaming hurt her ears and she couldn't cover her them. She saw the light flashes of the dalek's beam and then suddenly she was an observer unable to move._**

**_She saw herself screaming at her mum to move, she saw Mickey die, she saw Pete die, and she saw Jackie die. Then everything went black again and all of a sudden her mum was lying on the floor in front of her. Her lifeless eyes looked up into Rose's and then instead of her mum there was a dalek in front of her screaming._**

**_"_****_EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINATE!"_**

0o0o0o0o0o0o

Rose's eyes flashed open with a quiet gasp. She was back at the med bay in the TARDIS. Once she saw that she wasn't in danger she began to cry. She cried silently at her losses, at her nightmare, at her pain. She couldn't stop, but she refused to awake the sleeping Doctor who sat next to her with a book on his lap.

Then Jack ran in.

_'__Crap' _Rose thought as Jack quickly realized she was crying. "Rose!" Jack rushed over to her awaking the Doctor who was at her side in seconds holding her hand. "I'm fine" she whimpered lamely, "j-just a nightmare don't worry bout me" she tried her best to attempt a chuckle. The Doctor's eyes look sincerely into hers as he wiped a tear off her cheek. "Rosie? If you can, come with me I need to show you something that you need to see" Jack said, Rose noticed he was very unJack- like, she was surprised at how the Doctor almost hissed at him, "She doesn't need to see that now, she's still mentally and physically unstable" he said almost hushed intending for Rose not to hear it, "no really I'm fine, let me see" she said as she slowly sat up and leaned of the bed. Almost as soon as she stood she wavered and almost fell, but the Doctor caught her. He gave her a disapproving look, but she was determined and gave him a stern nod. The Doctor wrapped an arm around her waist and Rose put an arm around his shoulders so that more than half of her weight was leaning on him. With Jack leading the way, they headed out the door of the TARDIS to see this thing Jack said Rose needed to see.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Thanks for reading, I love writing it, give a good review if you want more J


	3. Chapter 3

:)

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Rose stepped out into the cold air of the beach. As the breeze hit her she clung onto the Doctor tighter and took more wobbly steps onto the shore.

Rose was confused, this is the spot close to her house, but her home was nowhere in sight. "Wait, wait a second, where is my house, it should be right here?" she asked no one in particular. First she looked at the Doctor who wouldn't look her in the eye, and then she looked towards Jack. "Rosie" he sighed, "Your house was burned to the ground on the night of the attack" Jack said with grief in his voice, "but Rosie, you need to see this, maybe it might give you some peace." Jack's voice had lowered and was trying very badly to sound cheerful.

When the three of them reached the spot where Rose's house had been, Rose was surprised to see nothing there. The Doctor's arm squeezed Rose with a reassurance ad comfort as Jack took her hand and led her closer.

"W-what's this" she said as her voice started to shake, "Rose, on that night no one survived and the house burned down to ashes before we could retrieve their bodies" The Doctor's voice was strained and almost angry Rose thought and Jack continued for the Doctor, "I made a memorial stone in honor of them Rosie" and then there was silence. Rose let go of the Doctor and walked up to the 3 polished stones in front of them.

She fell to her knees in despair as she read the words. The first stone slab said "_in loving memory of Jackie Tyler, Loving mother and wife, she will be missed" _the next one said_ "In honorable memory of Pete Tyler, loving father and husband, He will be missed"_ and finally the last one said "_In loving memory of Mickey Smith, one of the best friends a person could have" _Rose read the words over and over again, but couldn't register it in her mind. '**_No they can't be dead, this isn't right, no, no, NO' _**her thoughts screamed at her until she broke down crying.

The Doctor rushed over to her. When he knelt down next to her, she grabbed him and held onto him as tight as she could in an embrace. The Doctor rubbed her back and kissed her forehead. "Shh, I'm sorry Rose, I'm here for you" the Doctor whispered into her ear and tried to sooth her. After about fifteen minutes of crying, Rose let go. She slowly stood up and accepted it, "Goodbye mum, goodbye dad, and goodbye Mickey" and with one more sniffle the three walked away.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

As Rose walked into the TARDIS a wave of dizziness and blurred thoughts hit her. She groaned and barley heard the Doctor's muffled response. Rose reached out to grab a railing to support her, but missed and fell to the floor, out cold.

The Doctor ran quickly towards her, "Rassilon, I knew she wasn't fully healed" he said as he lifted her up and rushed her to the med bay.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The Doctor sat silently next to Rose holding her hand tightly. Jack walked in and sat next to the Doctor and both just stared at her. It was a thick silence until both jumped at the sound of a loud beeping.

The Doctor jumped out of the chair and ran over to the computer inside the med bay. "Are those tests you did done?" Jack asked, "oh yes, oh…OH" the Doctor answered Jack, but quickly became distracted at the test results. "What do you mean 'OH'" Jack asked skeptically as he walked over to the Doctor's side and looked at the results as well, "OH" Jack agreed at the sight of the results.

"How is that even possible!?" Jack questioned, "I-I don't know for sure but I think I know, yes, yes that makes sense" The Doctor said again answering Jack, but getting lost in a conversation with himself.

"What is even possible, what aren't you sure of?" Rose questioned with a groan as she sat up to look at the 2 men standing by the computer. The Doctor walked over and sat next to Rose on the bed. "Rose, well you were asleep; I did some test to see if I could find out why what happened, had happened, well… we just received the results"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Sorry that this was short, review if you would like some more!

I seriously love writing these! :)


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry it took a little while, I've been a bit busy but I'm trying to keep it updated :)

Disclaimer: Nope, I still don't own Doctor Who,

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Questions were jumping around Rose's head, so many questions and not enough answers. "Wait" was all Rose could say, all she could think to say.

Jack and the Doctor just stared at her baffled look on her face, "what do you mean wait?" Jack asked very confused now. "I mean wait, I have some questions and I want all the answers together" Rose finally found the words she needed, "ok, shoot" the Doctor, understanding her, let her speak. "Ok" she took a breath, "How did you get to my universe, how is Jack alive, Why was that dalek coming after me, and finally why am I not dead?" she shot out all her questions without a second breath. The Doctor looked at Rose with all the answers in his head. He took Rose's hand and he too, took a deep breath and started, "Jack is alive because you brought him back when you looked into the heart of the TARDIS, he called me up from Torchwood and told me he had found a small dalek fleet so we went to poke it with a stick and see what they were up to, we found out that the daleks had a dimension jump, only it was more advanced and made so that the cracks wouldn't spread a rapture, we also discovered that they found a threat in this universe a dangerous threat, which was you, anyways they used the dimension jump to get to your universe, we harnessed that energy and followed them, they only sent one dalek on a suicide mission to destroy you and keep you destroyed, but you couldn't be exterminated for a specific reason."

The Doctor paused to take a breath, Rose was trying hard to keep up and was waiting or the last part, "Doctor? Why am I alive?" she said once more, the Doctor gave her a loving look, "You looked into the heart of the TARDIS, I said I took the time vortex out of you, but it will always be in you, just not killing you, quite the opposite actually, the time energy inside you gives you a weak regeneration process, not changing your face, but giving slow healing energy into your body keeping you alive and healing you, that's why you are alive Rose, because of Bad Wolf" the Doctor finished leaving Rose speechless.

Finally Rose found the words through her new tears, "I promised you forever" she said and gave a weak chuckle in which he returned, "how can such a curse, be such a blessing" the Doctor's soft words matched hers and then they broke into a crushing hug, hanging onto each other as if they were dying.

Jack quietly left the room and left them alone.

And when the Doctor and Rose broke out of their hug, they stared at each other, into each other's eyes, the Doctor had a hand on Rose's cheek, stroking it with his thumb and then ever so gently he pulled her in for a soft kiss.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Rose fell asleep in the Doctor's arms and he gently carried her to her room, completely unchanged since she left. Then the Doctor rejoined Jack in the console room.

"So how is she?" Jack asked

"She's fine, still tired so she went to bed" the Doctor said trying to act normal, but Jack could see right through his act, "uh-huh, what happened after I left?" he asked smirking now, "nothing you need to worry about, now come on and help me with the controls, if we stay in this universe any longer, I don't know what kind of damage we will do, I will feel much better once we are in the time vortex in our universe" he said not looking up from the controls. Jack started to help with the controls and decided to interrogate him more after they finished.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Rose awoke suddenly with tears falling down her face and her breathing heavy. She looked at her clock, 11:35p.m. earth time. She sat in her bed softly whimpering as she let the tears flow, she had had another nightmare; it was the same one each time and it scared her half to death as she had to watch her family die again and again each night.

She kept seeing her mum's empty face, how lifeless and dead it looked and it made Rose cry even harder. She sat up her bed and placed her head between her knees as she cried. She pulled at her tangled hair and she sobbed as quietly as possible. All she wanted now was to be held and soothed, she wanted the pain to go away, but she dared not to wake the Doctor, she didn't want to bother him. So she held herself and rocked back and forth on the bed as the memories kept dancing and playing behind her closed eyes.

Before she knew it she had two arms around her and they rocked with her. The Doctor's hands stroked her hair and pulled her close to him as she cried. He knew she had been having nightmares, but he didn't know what she had been dreaming about and how badly it was hurting her.

"Come on Rose you can stay with me tonight" he said gently. She nodded through her tears, but didn't move so he picked her up and walked over to his room, which the TARDIS had conveniently placed across the hall.

He laid her down in the large bed and covered her up then he slipped under the blankets too. Rose was still sniffling and barley saying a word, the Doctor knew she was still upset and scared. He reached for her and pulled her closer to him; he hugged protectively and stroked her hair, "tell me about your dream" he said looking down at her with a loving and concerned gaze. She sniffled one last time and began, "I'm seeing the same nightmare every night Doctor, I'm seeing it all over again, I'm seeing 'em die all over again" her voice cracked, but she continued " but the last thing I always see is my mum, I see her all empty and dead and laying on the floor" she couldn't say anymore as the sobs over took her again.

The Doctor had no idea; his Rose was being tormented like this every night. He squeezed her tighter and closer as he soother her crying. Eventually they both fell asleep in each other's arms. The Doctor had one last thought before he slipped into unconsciousness 'I'll take her someplace beautiful tomorrow and tell her' and then they slept the night away without nightmares.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**Again I want to thank you all for the great reviews** **and I'm sorry it took a while for this chapter.**

**I'm planning on making one more chapter**

**I hope you enjoyed**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys, this is the last chapter for this story, my mouth hurts like hell because I just went to the dentist and got teeth pulled, but I think you guys deserve an ending. I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING**

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Rose awoke to Jack jumping hard onto the foot of the bed causing her to wake with a groan. "Mornin sunshine" Jack said with a smirk, "mmm shut up, where's the Doctor" she asked with a grumpy voice, "Don't know" he started getting an evil smirk "What were you doing in his room" Rose began to flush, "I had a nightmare and he comforted me" she said matter-of-factly "y'know, you could of always came to my room for comfort" he said with mischief in his eyes. "That's never going to happen Jack!" The Doctor yelled from the control room. Rose rolled her eyes at Jack who was still arching his eyebrow, she shimmied a little lower on the bed and with a swift motion she kicked him off making him land with a loud "oof" Rose just giggled. The Doctor poked his head through the door, looking first at Rose then at Jack who was sprawled out on the floor.

The Doctor and Rose both broke out into laughter as Jack slowly got up, dusted himself off, and left the room muttering.

As soon as he left, the Doctor jumped into bed next to Rose and pulled her close. Rose snuggled into his side and held him tight. "Rose" the word rolled off his tongue beautifully and almost a whisper, "so much to show you so much time now" he said it as it was the best thing in this and the next universe, "but the first thing I have to show you is right outside the TARDIS doors" he told her with finality, Rose simply smiled as they both got out of the bed and walked to the control room.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The Doctor and Rose met up with Jack in the control room; The Doctor gave him a quick nod that Rose didn't see so that Jack would leave.

"Doctor, what's outside those doors?" she asked with a small smile growing on her face. The Doctor gave her a dazzling smile and said, "It's a surprise but I need to blindfold you" Rose obliged and walked to the door with a blindfold on and the Doctor guiding her. He stopped her as soon as the doors opened and they both sat down with their feet dangling out into open space. The Doctor carefully took the blindfold off of Rose and she gasped.

In front of them was a large beautiful galaxy.

It swirled with pink and blue and green and purple, the stars twinkled around it and framed it, and it twirled slowly as asteroids flew into and out of it. It was breathtakingly beautiful.

Rose sat it awe, "W-what's it called" she said breathlessly, The Doctor hadn't looked anywhere besides her face, "This galaxy is uninhabited and every being that has come upon it has yet to name it, they say such beauty is unnamable, but I would just as soon call it Rose" he said as his voice lowered into a whisper. For the first time since she took off the blindfold she looked up and her breath got caught in her throat. The Doctor was inches away from her and his eyes showed desire and passion and love, "Rose, oh Rose, my Rose; I didn't get to finish my sentence on that damned beach" his voice was shaky and her breath was still caught "Rose Tyler, defender of Earth, the most brilliant woman I know, Rose Tyler, oh Rose Tyler" The Doctor was caressing her face as he spoke he last shaky words, "I-I love you" he breathed out and Rose let out a breath she didn't know she was holding.

She just looked at him in awe, her breath was shaky and her mind was going at a thousand miles per hour, but finally she found the right words, "Quite right too" she said. His eyes turned hungry and his hands moved at her words; one on her back and one on her face. He then pulled her in for a much needed kiss.

This kiss was different, it wasn't a soft gentle kiss like they had shared in the med bay, this was a passionate kiss, a hungry a kiss. He pulled her closer and held her tighter. As soon as they broke apart he stood up, picked Rose up bridal style, slammed the door with his foot and carried her off to his room.

Jack, who had peeked out from his room the see the commotion, whistled, "woohoo Doc, get some" The Doctor rolled his eyes and closed his bedroom door with his foot.

The Doctor gently set Rose down on the bed. She reached up and grabbed his tie, pulling him closer and closer until she could properly whisper into his ear. Her breath was hot and mad him shiver as she spoke into his ear, "Forever has to start somewhere" she said lust and want filled her voice. The Doctor, who was mesmerized by her words pulled back and brought her in for another breathtaking kiss. When they broke apart she spoke, "Love you too" she smirked and pulled him back down to continue that kiss.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**Ok guys that's it, I will be making other storied, perhaps a sequel if I can, if I do make another story, you can bet it will be ten/rose maybe not a reunion fic, but maybe a hurt/comfort story or humor story, tell me what you would rather have :) **

**Thanks for reading, love you all**

**-RainbowBai :) **


End file.
